Bois avec moi
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Alors que le grand détective de l'Est entre dans un bar, il voit le Kaito KID se noyer dans l'alcool. Le reste, comme on dit, appartient à l'histoire. /ShinKai & KaiShin /
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : Drinks On Me

Titre alternatif : C'est ma tournée

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice :

Cette histoire, exceptionnellement, est découpée en deux parties (choix de l'auteur), je posterai, normalement, la seconde partie la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt !

* * *

Shinichi n'était pas certain de ce à quoi il s'attendait en entrant dans le bar le plus proche après le succès d'une affaire commun avec Hattori, à part, peut-être, que celui-ci se ridiculise après deux verres et/ou qu'il se déchaine à propos de sa dernière affaire ou d'une dispute avec Kazuha.

Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas, c'était de voir le Kaito KID, d'entre tous, assis au bar d'un air maussade, buvant un Long Island au thé glacé avec une expression évoquant une armée de petits chatons tristes, ou de petits chiots, à voir.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez étrange, KID ne leva même pas les yeux quand Shinichi entra, choisissant plutôt de regarder son verre avec l'aura sombre d'un super-héro orphelin et angoissé.

Hattori, qui planait derrière Shinichi, lui donna un petit coup dans le dos pour le faire bouger, s'étant figé à l'endroit où il était entré, près de la porte. ''Hé, Kudo ? Si tu pouvais t'écarter du chemin, ça serai super, tu sais.''

''Euh, oui.'' Fit Shinichi en s'éloignant de la porte, les yeux toujours rivés sur KID. Celui-ci était immobile, toujours aussi concentré, semblant presque lire un roman au fond de son verre. Shinichi se dirigea alors vers l'une des tables assez éloignées du bar.

Pas parce qu'il avait peur de KID, ou quelque chose du genre, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagirait KID si il le remarquait. Shinichi doutait que celui-ci veuille qu'il le voie comme ça, sous sa forme civile et entrain de déprimer. Et Shinichi, malgré la façon dont il traitait généralement KID, ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa vie personnelle. C'était l'une des règles tacites de leur relation – les holds-up étaient juste un jeu, au-delà de ça, ils respectaient la vie privée de chacun.

Apparemment, cependant, Hattori n'avait pas l'intention de suivre Shinichi de l'autre côté du bar, parce qu'il était juste un idiot inobservateur, et demanda à voix haute : ''Où tu vas Kudo ?'' Demanda-t-il alors que Shinichi passait juste derrière le dos de KID.

Résistant à l'envie de faire un facepalm (_pourquoi _était-il ami avec cet idiot ?), Shinichi tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux appelant au meurtre par le bûcher, faisant cligner des yeux Hattori avec incompréhension.

''Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kudo ? C'est pas mieux de rester là ? C'est plus proche, non ?''

Non mais sérieusement, _pourquoi était-il ami avec cet idiot_ ?

Gardant sa pensée pour lui pour quand il aurait plus de temps pour poser des questions sans réponse à l'univers, Shinichi se mordit la lèvre en se frottant le visage. Heureusement (?), KID ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le commentaire d'Hattori, n'ayant même pas levé les yeux de son verre, ce qui était à la fois réconfortant et dérangeant. Réconfortant pour la raison évidente qu'il épargna à Shinichi un embarras certain, mais troublant parce que KID était étonnement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Les sourcils froncés, Shinichi laissa échapper un long soupir – qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation ? – avant de retirer ses mains de son visage. ''C'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,'' murmura-t-il. Pour toute réponse, les sourcils d'Hattori se levèrent légèrement.

L'Osakien n'ajouta rien, mais haussa les épaules et s'installa à la table la plus proche. Shinichi s'était à peine assis à sa place, en face de lui, quand le téléphone de celui-ci vibra dans sa poche.

Hattori gémit en l'ouvrant pour lire le message reçu, son expression devenant de plus en plus orageuse. ''Bon sang, Kazuha'' marmonna-t-il en tapant sur le clavier avec irritation, probablement pour lui donner une réponse sarcastique, le connaissant.

Shinichi observa, avec un léger amusement, le téléphone d'Hattori émettre un léger _bzzt_ dans ses mains à peine deux secondes après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'envoi, et le visage d'Hattori s'assombrir alors qu'il tapait une nouvelle réponse.

Ça dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hattori, l'air aussi gai qu'un rhinocéros enragé, ne claque des mains sur la table. ''_Bon sang _!''

''Je suppose que Toyama-san veut que tu rentres à la maison ?''

''Oui, parce qu'elle ne peut même pas me _faire confiance_ pour aller boire un coup avec mon meilleur ami sans regarder une fille au hasard'', gronda-t-il en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. ''Désolé, Kudo.''

''Non, je comprends.'' Assura-t-il, se demandant néanmoins si il ne devrait pas leur recommander, subtilement, une thérapie de couple.

Probablement. Et peut-être pas subtilement.

Tout en marmonnant sombrement, Hattori sortit du bar, laissant Shinichi qui secoua la tête. Il eu pitié de son pauvre ami, il semblait tellement abattu.

Avec un soupir, le détective posa son visage entre ses mains. Maintenant qu'Hattori était parti, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de regarder le dos de KID, la seule partie du voleur fantôme qu'il pouvait voir.

Il observa deux choses : premièrement, que la tension le long de ses épaules était visible même de l'autre côté du bar.

Et deuxièmement, que KID avait un _très_ beau dos, ses muscles étaient bien galbés et ses courbes lisses. Est-ce qu'il s'entrainait ?

_Ho mon Dieu_. Shinichi faillit se cogner la tête contre la table. Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en couple – ça faisait combien de temps qu'il avait quitté Ran ? – mais _KID_ ? Penser que _KID_, le criminel le plus énervant et le plus souriant du monde, était attrayant, c'était très, hum… Mauvais.

Sauf que, pensa faiblement Shinichi alors que KID se redressait pour commander un autre verre au barman, faisant onduler les muscles de son dos sous sa chemise franchement scandaleuse, KID _était_ attrayant. Très attrayant. Et Malgré ça, il buvait ce qui semblait être son douzième Long Island au thé glacé.

Et d'accord, peut-être bien qu'il avait toujours pensé ça au fond de lui, mais voir KID hors de son environnement habituel était, hé bien, très… intéressant ?

Oh mon Dieu.

Shinichi laissa tomber sa tête contre la table avec un claquement.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses tentatives de se convaincre que KID n'était pas attrayant ( KID _n'est pas_ a_ttrayant_, KID _n'est pas attrayant,_ _bon sang_, _ses muscles dorsaux sont si…_ \- non non non, KID _n'est pas attrayant_) quand quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule et qu'il leva les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de l'une des rares serveuses du bar. ''Euh, Kudo-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils maquillés rapprochés en une expression inquiète. ''Est-ce que vous allez bien ?''

_Oh oui, tout allait parfaitement bien. Il suffisait de composer avec le fait que KID avait les muscles du dos distrayants, même quand il se noyait dans l'alcool, probablement en pleine dépression._

Au lieu de dire ça, pour la raison évidente que la serveuse appellerait surement une ambulance, Shinichi se contenta de sourire de la manière la plus désarmante possible. ''Je vais bien, Chisa-san. J'ai juste eu une longue journée de travail.''

''Oooh, c'était une affaire difficile ? Il faudra m'en parler,'' sourit gaiment la serveuse, Chisa, de ses lèvres maquillées de rouge, et Shinichi hocha la tête machinalement. Il avait fréquenté ce bar suffisamment longtemps pour connaitre le personnel et Chisa était plutôt gentille, sinon un peu coquette.

''Alors, que voulez-vous ce soir, Kudo-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle en sortant un bloc-notes dont ne sais où. Shinichi était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour commander son habituel bourbon, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit, au bar, un grand homme tatoué entrain de caresser le dos de KID.

_Mes muscles du dos_, pensa Shinichi avec indignation, avant de se frapper mentalement. Et _maintenant_ il devenait possessif. Pour les muscles du dos de KID en plus.

Il avait _vraiment_ besoin d'aide.

Mais à en juger par la façon dont KID continuait à s'éloigner du contact de l'homme, il en avait probablement plus besoin que lui. Et maintenant.

Shinichi se leva avec un sourire d'excuse et contourna les tables et les chaises avec précaution jusqu'au bar. En s'approchant, il entendit l'homme tatoué roucouler, ''Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, magnifique ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?''

''Non, pas vraiment'', marmonna KID, de façon presque imperceptible, et haussa les épaules pour chasser l'homme. Celui-ci plaça sa main, plus fermement, sur la hanche de KID, qui se raidit visiblement.

''Allez, mon cœur,'' fit l'homme. ''On va _s'amuser_. Beaucoup. Ça va te plaire, je te le promets.'' Dit-il d'un ton qui devint moins amical, plus insistant. ''Ne dis pas non.''

C'est à ce moment là que Shinichi balança son bras de façon plutôt exubérante autour des épaules de KID et lança :''_Te voilà_, chéri !''

L'expression sur le visage du KID fut absolument inestimable, décida Shinichi en le voyant cligner de ses grands yeux indigo, les lèvres écartées et ses cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés, et Shinichi voulait s'en souvenir longtemps, très longtemps.

Dans le même temps, l'homme avait, lui, revêtu une expression irritée. ''Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas de petit ami,'' grogna-t-il vers KID, qui regardait toujours Shinichi.

Shinichi, lui, fit la moue.

Faisant tomber la mâchoire de KID.

''Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça, Kicchan ?'' Couina Shinichi, maintenant KID bouche bée. ''Surtout quand on est _amoureux _?''

Il ponctua alors sa question d'un profond gémissement en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de KID, juste au-dessus de son col. Il sentait légèrement le chocolat et le savon et Shinichi se demanda vaguement pourquoi.

''Euh…'' Se reprit KID en poussant légèrement l'épaule de Shinichi avant de se retourner vers l'homme. ''D'accord. C'est mon petit ami, tante… je veux dire, Shin. Donc… tu devrais peut-être y aller.''

D'après ce que Shinichi put voir, bien que sa vue soit obscurcie par les cheveux sur la nuque de KID, l'homme avait prit un visage mécontent alors qu'il retirait sa main de sa taille. Puis, il lança un petit _tch _avant de quitter le bar à grandes et rapides foulées, les épaules affaissées.

Une fois hors de vue, Shinichi s'éloigna rapidement de KID. ''Désolé,'' murmura-t-il en se frottant la nuque. ''Mais j'ai vu que tu étais harcelé alors j'ai pensé… pouvoir aider.''

KID ricana en traçant le bord de son verre. ''Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, tantei-kun. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Et pas par toi.'' Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le bar. ''Combien de temps me donnes-tu avant d'appeler la police ?''

''Tout d'abord, je ne vais pas appeler la police. Ce n'est pas un hold-up, donc tu es hors limites. Et deuxièmement, je ne t'ai pas aidé parce que je pensais que tu étais une demoiselle en détresse,'' répondit Shinichi avec assurance. ''Je t'ai vu en entrant ici. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors j'étais inquiet.'' Dit-il en tournant la tête vers son verre. ''Est-ce que c'est ton neuvième ?''

''Quatrième. Et je tiens bien, donc ça ira.'' Néanmoins, KID écarta son verre avant de croiser les doigts au niveau de sa bouche, son regard se posant sur Shinichi avec hésitation. ''Tu étais _inquiet_ pour moi ?''

''Oui.''

''A _mon_ sujet ?''

Shinichi mit un moment à réaliser ce que KID impliquait réellement. Il ressentit alors un pincement d'agacement. ''Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les amis les plus proches de l'univers que je n'ai pas le droit de me faire du souci. Même si tu ne l'admettras jamais, nous ne sommes plus ennemis non plus. Pas après aussi longtemps.'' Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en détournant le regard, essayant à tout prix d'éloigner la rougeur qui menaçait d'apparaitre. ''Tu sembles avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et j'ai du temps. Alors dit moi ce qui ne va pas.''

Pendant un moment, KID ne dit rien. Shinichi jeta alors un coup d'œil vers lui et découvrit qu'il le regardait fixement, avec une clarté et un sérieux rare.

''Je vois,'' finit-il par dire en se retournant vers son verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres avant de murmurer : ''Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Euh, pourquoi j'aurai posé la question sinon ?''

''Certes.'' Sourit-il faiblement en faisant tournoyer la glace fondante au fond de son verre. Puis, il fixa Shinichi avec sérieux. ''J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques.''

Shinichi tira le tabouret à côté du sien. ''J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

Kaito était venu dans ce bar avec la ferme intention de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son propre nom. Il était venu avec l'intention de prendre autant de Long Island au thé glacé que nécessaire pour qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir inhalé une combinaison de braise et de poivre. Il était venu avec l'intention de se réveiller demain matin avec le pire mal de tête de tous les temps et une bouche sèche dans une ruelle déserte, et ce sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé là.

Il n'était pas venu avec l'intention d'accidentellement rencontrer tantei-kun. Et, d'ensuite, lui raconter tous ses malheurs. Parce que ça aurait été complètement ridicule – Tantei-kun le méprisait, pour autant qu'il le sache, et, hé bien… ça ne le _gênait_ pas. Mais il ne les appellerait pas vraiment des meilleurs amis. Ils n'interagissaient pas vraiment en dehors des hold-up, pour des raisons évidentes.

Pourtant, il était là, pensa-t-il sèchement en avalant son cinquième verre avant de s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main, à se mettre à nu devant la dernière personne sur cette terre qu'il se serait attendu à rencontrer ici.

C'était drôle comment tournaient les choses parfois.

Il fixa le comptoir. Si il le fixait suffisamment longtemps, il pouvait même presque distinguer le grain terne du bois. ''Et voilà ce qui s'est passé.''

''Je vois.'' Fit Kudo d'un air pensif en se penchant sur son coude. ''Alors, tu me dis que ta meilleure amie, qui est la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori, a découvert que tu étais KID la semaine dernière ?''

''Je suppose que c'est la version abrégée, mais oui,'' répondit ironiquement Kaito en se frottant les yeux. La pièce commençait à devenir trop chaude et les nombreuses bouteilles colorées sur le mur d'en face commençaient à se brouiller en un seul nuage de couleurs – l'alcool commençait probablement à enfin faire effet, réalisa-t-il. Finalement, il laissa son front se poser sur le comptoir avec un soupir.

La découverte par Aoko de son identité avait été assez décevante, en fait. Elle l'avait rejoint alors qu'il rangeait son costume de KID après un hold-up. Apparemment, Kaito n'avait pas verrouillé la porte de chez lui, il n'avait pas non plus entendu ses pas ni ne s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient si léger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise, ''Hé, Kaito, je ne t'ai pas trouvé après…'' son souffle fut alors _horriblement_ calme et _déçu_ quand elle vit ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Au début, Kaito avait essayé de dire quelque chose – _n'importe quoi_ – mais ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, et il fut bien incapable de se résoudre à les déloger. Car, après tout, qu'était-on supposé dire quand sa meilleure amie découvrait qu'on lui mentait depuis cinq ans ?

Dans le silence douloureux et immobile qui s'en suivi, Aoko avait pris une pâle teinte blanchâtre, ses yeux s'étaient assombris en un bleu d'encre, puis elle avait tourné les talons avec un ''ça ne fait rien''. Il n'y avait eu aucune colère, juste de la tristesse, une _triste déception_, et c'était encore pire.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses SMS ou à ses appels. Ou même à ses messages vocaux, ses courriels ou aux lettres qu'il avait laissées à l'extérieur et qui débordaient de sa boite aux lettres. Ou encore à ses visites chez elle ou aux fleurs qu'il avait envoyées à son bureau.

Kaito était même allé jusqu'à s'abaisser à appeler _Hakuba_, simplement parce qu'il savait que celui-ci n'était pas exclu comme il semblait l'être (Probablement parce que lui et Aoko étaient, vous savez, fiancés et qu'ils vivaient ensemble), et quand Kaito appelait Hakuba à l'aide, ça voulait dire que les choses allaient vraiment mal.

Et puisque appeler Hakuba n'avait même pas été utile (''Aoko-san ne veut pas te parler.'' ''Mais…'' ''Elle ne veut pas que _je_ te parle non plus, alors je vais raccrocher.'' ''Hakuba, tu es tellement _soumis_.'' ''C'est te parler et dormir par terre, Kuroba-kun. J'ai évidement mes priorités.'' ''Wow, Hakuba, je vois combien signifie notre amitié pour toi – Allô ? Allô ?''), Maintenant Kaito n'avait plus que sa dignité comme meilleure amie.

Ainsi, en dernier recours, il était donc allé boire dans un bar éloigné d'Ekoda, parce qu'à ses problèmes, si rien ne fonctionnait, il restait toujours l'alcool, pas vrai ?

Et apparemment, il y avait aussi des détectives ayant terminé leur service qui trouvaient nécessaire de protéger des voleurs de leurs admirateurs trop zélés, se rappela Kaito en glissant son verre vers le barman, qui le prit et le remplaça par un nouveau sans un mot.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Kudo, dont la tête était penchée vers le verre de rhum qu'il avait commandé. Le détective semblait pensif, plaçant son menton dans sa main alors que son regard se faisait de plus en plus lointain.

Kaito prit un moment pour apprécier pleinement le fait que Kudo Shinichi était assis à côté de lui. Bien sûr, il le voyait régulièrement, mais en même temps, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait aux hold-up, il n'était qu'une masse de détermination logique aux regards calculateurs et aussi tranchants que des diamants.

Mais en ce moment, il était plus détendu. Sa colonne vertébrale était légèrement incurvée et la veste en cuir usée qu'il portait semblait légère et souple à ses épaules. Ses chevilles étaient croisées devant lui, ses genoux étaient légèrement courbés pour éviter de donner des coups de pied au bar et ses jambes étaient parfaitement coupées dans son jeans denim foncé. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés sur sa nuque, effleurant de temps en temps le col de sa veste.

Et il y avait quelque chose de très rafraichissant, songea Kaito en prenant une gorgée de son verre, à voir Kudo comme ça, à voir sa partie calme et détendue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose de très apaisant, de presque… mignon, peut-être.

Quelle drôle _d'idée._ D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kaito doutait que Kudo apprécierait d'être appelé mignon, et surtout par Kaito d'entre tous.

Mais il était mignon, à la fois beau et robuste – mais au moins beau – et Kaito inclina la tête en le regardant. Il y avait certainement un étrange attrait esthétique, avec ce mélange de délicatesse (cou, bouche, mains, cils) et de traits acérés (yeux, nez, épaule, mâchoire)…

Alors qu'il parcourrait des yeux la pente angulaire de la mâchoire de Kudo, Kaito fut frappé, inexplicablement, par l'envie de tendre la main pour le toucher ; de faire courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la courbe de son cou, de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de son oreille, et peut-être, de remplacer ses mains par ses lèvres…

Kudo leva les yeux, surpris, quand Kaito faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il leva les sourcils et demanda :''Est-ce que ça va ?'

_Oh non, je viens de penser à combien tu es beau et combien je voudrais toucher tes cheveux et t'embrasser le cou. Mais je vais parfaitement bien._

C'était l'alcool. C'était forcément l'alcool.

''Je vais bien'', murmura Kaito en se redressant avant de détourner le regard des yeux trop perspicaces de Kudo. Il put le sentir cligner des yeux, confus, et la seule pensée de son regard sur lui le fit lentement rougir.

Pour se distraire, Kaito prit une gorgée de son verre et passa un doigt le long de son bord. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et à avoir l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne. ''Tu dois penser que je suis pathétique,'' remarqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre un instant. ''D'avoir ce genre de problèmes.''

''Au contraire'', répondit Kudo. Sa voix étant doucement chaleureuse alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, les épaules ouvertes vers lui. ''J'ai vécu exactement la même chose.''

Au regard plein de doute de Kaito, Kudo clarifia rapidement ses mots :''ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un voleur fantôme ou quoi que ce soit du genre.'' Dit-il en roulant des yeux. ''Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'avais un secret que j'ai caché à Ran – tu te souviens d'elle, non ? – pendant longtemps, et quand elle l'a découvert, elle n'a pas vraiment réagit…'' Il s'arrêta un instant, se renfrognant quelque peu. ''Favorablement.''

Kaito mit un moment à réaliser qu'il parlait du temps où il était Conan et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. ''Tu en as vraiment parlé à Mori-chan ?''

''Je ne lui ai pas _dit_,'' répondit Kudo, presque maussade. Dans son verre, les glaçons tintèrent comme en accord avec lui. ''Elle m'a surpris entrain de parler à Haibara – si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est une fille aux cheveux clairs, qui a également été rétrécie – et elle a en quelque sorte relié les points.'' Sourit-il faiblement. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, loin de là. ''Je pensais qu'elle allait se mettre en colère et peut-être même me frapper à mort, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle s'est juste… éteinte, en quelque sorte.''

Kaito le fixa du regard, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

Kudo soupira avant de se pencher un peu en arrière. ''Au début, j'ai continué à essayer de la convaincre de me parler, de parler de tout ça. Pour que je puisse m'excuser et essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi je lui avais mentit si longtemps.'' Dit-il avec un son de mécontentement. ''Mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé qu'essayer de lui parler n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait juste du temps. Alors je lui en ai donné.''

''Combien de temps tu as attendu ?''

''Un mois.'' Fit Kudo en laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté en attrapant une touffe de cheveux. ''Mais ensuite elle m'a appelé et nous nous sommes retrouvés pour prendre un café. C'était une conversation plutôt maladroite – nous ne savions pas vraiment quoi dire – mais ça va de mieux en mieux. C'est presque comme si rien ne s'était passé.''

Un mois. Kaito eu soudainement un poids à l'estomac et il s'effondra contre le bar avec un gémissement. Il sentait même sa tête battre contre le bois. ''Tu dis que je devrais juste… attendre ?''

''Hé bien, oui.'' Fit Kudo avant de s'interrompre un instant. ''Parce que ce n'est pas tant lié au fait d'avoir mentit. C'est plutôt lié au fait de n'avoir pas suffisamment fait confiance à l'autre pour partager quelque chose qui a fait parti de soi pendant aussi longtemps. Tu ne pensais pas que votre relation survivrait à ça. Elle s'en rend compte, et c'est ce qui la blesse, plus que tout.''

Kaito sourit faiblement. ''Oh, alors tu es devenu un expert en émotions humaines ? C'est inattendu, tantei-kun'', dit-il avec légèreté, même si il put entendre la gratitude qui s'était glissée dans son ton. Il doutait que Kudo l'ignore, au vu de sa façon de lire les gens comme une personne normale lirait un article plutôt intéressant dans un magazine.

''Et dire que j'essayais de faire preuve d'empathie envers toi,'' fredonna Kudo, feignant la majesté, mais la contraction au coin de sa bouche le trahit. Il attrapa son verre et le vida, ses lèvres roses et moelleuses contre la courbe du verre.

''Tu sais,'' murmura Kaito en le regardant. Il commençait à avoir la peau bouillante – rétrospectivement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre ce cinquième verre de Long Island – et son esprit devenait de plus en plus flou. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait réellement se concentrer était le détective à côté de lui. Le très joli détective assis à côté de lui. ''Tu sais, Kudo, j'ai trop bu.''

''Sérieusement ?'' Répondit-il en le regardant avec inquiétude. ''Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu tenais bien.''

''C'est le cas'', acquiesça Kaito en plissant les yeux vers lui. ''C'est vraiment le cas. Je vais généralement bien même après quatre verres.''

Les sourcils de Kudo montèrent sur son front, puis il jeta un regard pointu au verre à moitié plein qui se trouvait à côté de la main droite de Kaito. ''Attends, ça ne serait pas quelque chose comme… ton sixième ?''

''Hum,'' répondit Kaito sans engagement. Son coude glissa contre la surface polie du comptoir alors qu'il s'y appuyait pour étudier Kudo de ses yeux à moitié fermés. ''Peut-être ? Attends… tu as raison. Je pense que oui.''

''Euh…'' Fit Kudo avec hésitation en jetant un œil autour du bar. ''Hé bien, je suppose que je peux t'appeler un taxi ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne connais pas les horaires des trains par ici, après tout…''

''Je suis ivre,'' répéta Kaito, et Kudo lui lança un regard vide, peu impressionné.

''Je _peux _me tromper, mais je _pense_ que nous avons déjà établi ça…''

''Je suis saoul, et tu es mignon.''

Kudo resta bouche bée devant Kaito pendant un minute. ''Pardon ?''

''Je pense'', médita Kaito à haute voix, le regard balayant chaque centimètre visible de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci sembla reculer quand il réalisa que Kaito le détaillait du regard - '' que je dois être ivre, parce que tu es vraiment mignon là maintenant.''

''Seulement maintenant ?'' Murmura Kudo avec aigreur, bien que Kaito n'ait pas manqué le tremblement surpris de ses doigts attrapant rapidement son verre. Les morceaux de glace tombant contre sa bouche alors qu'il l'inclinait en avant.

''En fait, je ne suis pas sûr,'' répondit Kaito, légèrement confus. Si il y réfléchissait… ''Je pense que je pourrais penser que tu es toujours mignon.''

''D'a… d'accord.'' Fit le détective en posant son verre avant de se frotter la nuque de la main gauche. Kaito eut le sentiment qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, et cette pensée le fit sourire – il avait réussi à troubler le grand Kudo Shinichi, toujours si composé.

Celui-ci bougea finalement, sautant de son tabouret pour se lever, sans regarder Kaito pour autant. ''He…Hé bien, je vais aller… t'appeler un taxi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es clairement saoul.''

Alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, Kaito l'attrapa par le poignet. ''Hé, Shinichi.''

Ça attira l'attention de Kudo, qui se retourna, bouche bée, probablement près à cracher une variante de : _qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ?_

Mais ils ne sauraient jamais ce que Kudo allait dire, Kaito l'interrompant d'un rapide baiser.

Ce n'était pas un baiser particulièrement habile. La coordination de Kaito était absolument horrible et il fini même par glisser de son tabouret et coincer le bras de Kudo sous le sien, ce qui faillit le faire tomber en arrière. Leurs bouches se serraient mal ; la lèvre inférieure de Kaito rencontrant les dents de devant de Shinichi avec force, et leurs langues glissant sans romantisme l'une contre l'autre – mais ce n'était pas un mauvais baiser. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être un mauvais baiser, pas quand Kudo avait un goût si doux, que Kaito pouvait sentir son pouls s'emballer sous son pouce et que l'intérieur de sa bouche était si chaude et délicate.

Kudo recula, le souffle coupé. Du rose poudrait le long de ses pommettes et ses yeux étaient brillants. ''KID, c'est quoi ce bordel ?'' S'étouffa-t-il, les yeux écarquillé alors qu'il essuyait ses lèvres du dos de la main.

''Comme je te l'ai dit,'' répondit Kaito en souriant de manière incontrôlable – quelque chose de doux tourbillonnait dans ses veines, et sa poitrine semblait soudainement plus légère - ''je suis saoul et tu es toujours aussi mignon.''

Kudo le regarda fixement pendant un moment – Kaito avait presque peur que celui-ci ne soit sur le point de le gifler – avant de se retourner avec un sourire. ''Je ne te comprends vraiment pas,'' grommela-t-il, même si son sourire était toujours présent. Puis, il se tourna vers le barman, qui avait l'air complètement décontenancé, avant de jeter une petite pile de billets de mille yens. ''Désolé pour tout ça.''

''Merci d'être venu,'' balbutia celui-ci en s'inclinant. Kudo jeta un coup d'œil à Kaito alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

''Tu viens, monsieur le voleur fantôme ?''

Sortant de sa stupeur – Kudo avait vraiment de belles clavicules – Kaito cligna des yeux. ''Hein ?''

Soupirant avec patience, Kudo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Je vais être une bonne personne et te ramener chez toi.''

Kaito le regarda fixement un moment avant de sourire. ''Alors tu n'es pas seulement mignon, tu es aussi une bonne personne ?''

Le détective s'arrêta, pensif. ''Oui. Maintenant tais-toi et dis-moi où tu vis.''

''Avec plaisir.''

Alors peut-être, pensa-t-il alors qu'il suivait Kudo hors du bar pour sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit, qu'il devait commencer à aller dans les bars avec l'intention de rencontrer Kudo Shinichi plus souvent.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bon… est-ce que ça a l'air complet ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'idée précise d'où ça pourrait aller si je poursuis, alors pour le moment, je vais simplement dire que c'est complet.**


End file.
